


Help.

by ahsokasnips



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I kinda regret writing this, Oop, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020, cause you know, henry has claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: The walls are collapsing.The walls are collapsing.No.You're having a panic attack,Nothing is collapsing.I need to get out of here.Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 18: Panic Attack/s
Relationships: Henry Hart & Drex Stinklebaum, Henry Hart & Ray Manchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Help.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing whumptober! Yikes 😬

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like that. _

Kid Danger took a step back.

_ He wasn’t supposed to be separated from Ray. _

Drex stood in front of him, smiling ominously.

_ Don't show that you’re scared. _

A trap.

_ They put him in a trap, _

_ It was  _ _**small**._  
  


The walls are collapsing.

_ The walls are collapsing. _

No.

You're having a panic attack,

Nothing is  _ collapsing . _

_ I need to  ** get out ** of here. _

He ran to the door,

He started to hit it, scream, kick-

Nothing.

_ Silence. _

He stepped back and looked around. There had to be some exit, it just  _ had _ to be.

"Don’t waste your strength, Henry. Trust me, there isn’t any other exit, unless I or my one of my men would let you out. And that is  **_ not going to happen. _ ** "

Then the voice went silent.

That’s when Henry realized that it was  _ silent. _

And dark and-

_ He can’t breathe. _

**_ He can’t breathe. _ **

_ Breathe. _

He clutched his chest,

He tried to remember what you should do when you’re having a panic attack but he was too dizzy.

He leaned against a wall.

What would Ray say? What would he do?

_ Ray. _

"Ray..."

He fell to the floor.

" _ Ray isn’t here, kid _ "

_ help _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I plan on doing more days from whumptober heh


End file.
